


El Amorsh

by Dapowar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapowar/pseuds/Dapowar
Summary: Pipo tu hombre te ama





	1. Prologo

Pipo estaba en un día cualquiera jugando su juego favorito, Team Fortress 2, y se unio a su servidor favorito, Turbine 24/7.

Estaba jugando casualmente hasta que un jugador de la nada se une llamado "Nicotine Patches", y rapidamente se encontro seducido por la voz calmante y sensual de Nicotine.

(PDV de Nicotine)

Nicontine estaba aburrido un dia, con nada que hacer, decidio jugar un poco de Team Fortress 2, y vio un servidor de Turbine 24/7. Empezo a hablar por el microfono diciendo cualquier estupidez, y vio un jugador bastante amigable llamado Pipo.


	2. El amor

Pipo, después de estar unos minutos en el servidor, empezó a sentir una fuerte atracción por nicotina, incluso teniendo unas fantasías indeseadas.

(Nicotine)

Nicotine empezo a armar coraje, y le dijo a pipo "Me agregas?", y Pipo respondió diciendo que si, lo haría inmediatamente.

===========================================================================

(El dia sigiuiente)

Nicotine estuvo todo el dia solo pensando en su nuevo amigo Pipo, y tenia muchas ganas de hablar con el, despues de salir del colegio, se sento en su computador a hablar con Pipo, una cosa muy ansiada.

(Pipo)

Pipo no fue al colegio, debido a que estaba enfermo


End file.
